The invention is based on an injection valve for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. A fuel injection valve with swirl channels provided in the nozzle body is already known. The bore processes required in an embodiment of this kind not only involve additional expenditures but at the same time define the shape and direction of the swirl channels.